Of Sisters And Growing Up
by MyPartnerInCrime
Summary: /"Careful Kurt." His father crouched down next to the small boy. "Be very gentle." Kurt nodded and softly patted the small head, topped with feathery brown hair./ Undertones of Klaine. Fluffy Oneshot.


**Okay...first Glee fic... Hope you like it?**

**Oh, the italics at the beginning of each section refer to Kurt's age, if there is none it means he is the same age.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! Otherwise it would mostly be Klaine...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>8 Years Old<em>

The young boy stood on tip toes to peer over the edge of the plastic cot, staring down at the tiny sleeping form that fascinated as well as slightly confused him. He reached down to touch the little red face that was quietly snoring.

"Careful Kurt." His father crouched down next to the small boy. "Be very gentle." Kurt nodded and softly patted the small head, topped with feathery brown hair.

"But where did it come from Daddy?"

"You remember how Mummy had a big bump for so long?"

"So..._this_ is my little baby brother or sister?"

"Yes, this is your little sister Ivy. You have to promise to always take care of her."

"I will." Kurt looked back down into the cot and smiled. "Always." The young boy then looked up to the hospital bed beside the cot, where a thin, exhausted woman lay asleep. "Will Mummy be okay?"

"I hope so Son, I hope so."

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel sat on the edge of his bed, shoulders hunched and a framed picture clutched desperately in his shaking hands.<p>

What was he meant to do? How was he meant to carry on with only half of his heart left? He couldn't raise two beautiful, amazing children by himself. They deserved better than an old broken man whose only talent was to fix a broken car. He needed the woman who still held that part of his heart. The woman who knew how to raise their children. Who knew what to do when they started crying.

He heard the quiet voice of his son and scrubbed at his tear stained face before standing and walking from the room. Upon approaching Kurt's room he hovered in the doorway to watch the scene in front of him.

Kurt was sitting cross legged next to the carry basket that held his baby sister. She was looking up at Kurt with wide eyes while he rambled away in an excited voice.

"And when you're old enough I can take you shopping and we can buy coffee, cos I will be old enough to drink coffee then, and I will choose amazing outfits for you with matching shoes and everything. Then we can come home and Daddy will say how silly it is to spend so much money on clothing but we won't care cos we will look absolutely fabulous."

Burt allowed himself a small smile at his son's words.

"And I can tell you stories about Mummy, cos you won't remember her, and how she used to hold me when I had nightmares and buy me crème eggs, cos they're my favourite you know. I miss her Ivy. I miss my Mummy. I'm sad that you won't ever know her...but it's okay." He reached down into the basket and the little girl clasped her tiny fist around Kurt's finger. "It's okay cos you have me and Daddy. And we are a family. I will hold you when you have nightmares...and I'll even share my crème eggs with you."

Burt wiped at the warm tears spilling from his eyes, feeling his heart slowly, but surely, mending itself. It would never be as whole as it once was...but it was healing. All he needed was his family. His son and his little baby girl.

* * *

><p><em>10 Years Old<em>

"No, no, no!" wailed the small girl, pounding her tiny fists onto her brother's chest. "I want _that_ one!" She pointed a chubby finger at the green t-shirt. Kurt sighed as he shifted the girl in his arms slightly.

"Hey hey, what's the magic word?" asked Burt Hummel sternly.

"Green one!" sobbed the little girl.

"Ivy Hummel."

"Bu' Daddyyyyy!"

Burt raised an eyebrow, arms folded on his chest.

"Please." she muttered sulkily, a frustrated pout on her round face.

"God, she's as stubborn as you Kurt."

"I'm not stubborn!" His son turned to him with an affronted look on his face.

* * *

><p><em>13 Years Old<em>

"And then you add the sugar. Good." Kurt nodded, looking down at the recipe. "Next beat the eggs – Carefully!" He reached over to stop his sister's enthusiastic egg whisking. The sister in question was happily perched on the counter, swinging her legs and giggling to herself.

"Kurt!"

"Yes, Ivy?"

"Come here, I wanna show you somefing."

"I'm not hugging you, you have flour all down you and this is a new shirt."

"No no, just come here." Ivy beckoned to her brother impatiently. Kurt walked suspiciously over to her. She stood on the counter and then, with speed Kurt didn't know she possessed, she grabbed the jar of cocoa powder and emptied the entire contents onto her brother's head.

There was a moment of silence while Kurt froze in horror, mouth gaping and Ivy pressing both hands to her mouth to stop the laughter threatening to burst out.

"You-" Kurt choked out, pulling his shirt away from his chest to inspect the damage. He then moved his hands up to his head. "My _hair!_" It became too much for Ivy and she let out a hysterical laugh, clutching her stomach and holding onto a cupboard to stay upright. "Ivy you- Ugh! You- MY _HAIR_!"

* * *

><p><em>16 Years Old<em>

It was a peaceful Saturday morning. The Hummels were all in the Garage, Burt was sat at the side with a cup of coffee as his daughter took him through her latest drawing and Kurt, making sure his overalls completely covered his clothes, was fiddling under the bonnet of a rusty old car.

"And this is you." Ivy held up a crumpled piece of A4 paper. "See, that's your hat and you're holding a spanner."

"I see Kiddo. And is this Kurt?"

"Obviously. Look, he's wearing sparkly trousers!" Ivy exclaimed. Kurt grinned as he leant against the side of the car, wiping a piece of metal on a cloth.

"Well you definitely got the hair right." He laughed, setting his tea down and leaning back in his chair.

"Daddy...can I ask you a question?" Ivy asked hesitantly.

"Sure Kid."

"But you have to promise not to get angry...cos I think it's a rude word, but I don't know what it means." The girl bit her lip nervously.

"It's okay, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it." Burt winked.

"What does...'fag' mean?" she asked quietly. There was a clang as Kurt dropped the piece of metal he was holding, looking up at the pair with a pale face.

Burt stared at his daughter. "Where did you hear that?"

"This boy...i-in my class. He told me...he said my brother was a fag. But I don't know what it means!" She looked between her father and her brother, worried tears threatening to spill over as she took in their expressions, not understanding. "Is it really bad?"

"Ivy..." started Burt, leaning in to look carefully into his daughter's eyes. "You know...you know how some boys like girls and...some boys like boys?"

Ivy nodded slowly. "Although...I've never met a boy who likes another boy...are you sure?"

"Very. But 'fag' is a very rude word for a boy who likes boys."

"But then..." she wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Why did they call Kurt that? He doesn't like boys...does he?"

There was an awkward silence. "Just...next time this boy says it, ignore him. He'll get bored if you don't react. But if he starts hurting you, you tell me and we'll sort it out straight away, okay?" Burt put a hand on Ivy's shoulder and she nodded.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Ivy jumped up from her seat in front of the oven to open the door.<p>

"Kurt! I'm making cookies, but they're not ready yet. I wanted them to be ready so you could have one when you came home from-" She paused. "Who are you?" She stared at the boy standing next to Kurt.

"Ivy, this is Blaine. Blaine, Ivy." Introduced Kurt, who seemed slightly jittery. Ivy stood back and stared at Blaine with narrowed eyes.

"I suppose you'll be wanting some of my marvellous cookies too?" She sighed dramatically, hands on hips.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble. They smell delicious." Blaine flashed her a charming smile.

"Of course they do! I made them!" She grabbed Blaine by the hand and pulled him inside. "If you come with me, you can have the first one, cos you're handsome and I like you."

"Oh...well, uhm...thank you." He looked slightly taken aback, but followed the young girl to the kitchen and towards the delicious smell.

"We only have to wait ten minutes until they are ready." She said, settling herself on the floor in front of the oven.

"Er, Ivy? I'm just going to show Blaine my room okay? We'll be back in a minute." Kurt hauled Blaine off to his room, ignoring Ivy's protests. She listened as Kurt introduced the dark haired boy to their father and then took him down the stairs to his basement bedroom.

Ten minutes later and the two boys weren't back. Ivy scowled in annoyance and decided she would just have to take the cookies to them, if they were too lazy to come get them themselves. She dropped the hot cookies onto a plate and made her way to Kurt's room.

She disregarded the closed door, opening it while balancing the plate in one hand. When she looked up, however, it was not to find the two discussing homework or the wallpaper Kurt chose for his room. Oh no.

Blaine had his lips pressed to Kurt's in a gentle but definite _kiss_. The sound of the plate slipping from Ivy's fingers caused the pair to pull apart suddenly.

"Ew! You _guys!_" She put her hands over her eyes, peeking through her fingers to see if they had stopped. Kurt was blushing red, but Blaine was chuckling.

"Sorry Ivy." He walked over to her, picking up the fallen cookies and plate. "Are these your infamous cookies then?"

"Yes." She said proudly, lowering her hands. "I made them by myself. I actually did. No help from Dad...not that he actually knows anything about cooking..." She continued to ramble as she took Blaine back upstairs with her, leaving a flustered Kurt behind.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night <em>

"Kurt?" The quite voice woke the sleeping boy and he mumbled something incoherent into his pillow. "Kurt...I had a nightmare...can I have a hug?"

"Nnnrrg." The eight year old girl took that as a yes and padded over to the sleeping form of her brother, sliding under the covers and snuggling into Kurt's side.

"Ivy," murmured Kurt. "Go back to your own bed. I need my beauty sleep."

"I just need a hug, just for a little bit I promise."

"Fine." Kurt adjusted his position so Ivy could crawl into his arms.

"...Kurt?"

"Sleeping."

"Kurt...is Blaine your boyfriend?"

"..."

"So...you like boys?"

There was a sigh. "Yes, Ivy. I do."

"If you marry Blaine will he be my brother-in-law?"

"Go to sleep Ivy."

"...Can I be bridesmaid?"

"Ivy..."

"I know, I know, you need your beauty sleep so you can look beautiful for Blai-Ow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hours to write, seconds to review. =)<br>**


End file.
